The guy folding sweaters X
by THPG-13x
Summary: Kurt works at the Gap thanks to his Aunt, Blaine falls for Kurt.. hard. What happens when Kurt takes Jeremiah's place? When Blaine gets Kurt alone? :  AVPM/S references. T for future chapters. Xx
1. Introductions X

**Hey Guys! This idea has been brewing in my mind for a few weeks now so I'd love to know what you think!**

**So what do you say- Kurt still goes to Mckinely and has a horrible Aunt who believes at his age he should have decent knowledge on the working background and so to Kurts dismay she has pulled a few strings at her work place – the Gap and Kurt has been awarded a Saturday job along with extra hours when he's free, folding sweaters. **

**Help? Blaine to the rescue!**

**So what happens when Kurts put in Jeremiah's place?**

**Let us find out?**

**XD**

**THPG-13x**

**-XoX-**

It was Saturday and Kurt Hummel was seriously pissed off,

"Now Kurt, what have I told you about these sweaters?"

Kurt looked up at his far from attractive Aunt, giving her his best _bitch please? _Look.

Aunt Silvia was apparently oblivious,

"You have to tuck the _right_ sleeve under the left sleeve, not the other way round! Honestly! Your dad told me you were good with clothes?"

Kurt made a mental note to thank his dad before returning his attention to Silvia, why it really mattered which sleeve _tucked _under which other sleeve Kurt had no idea, Kurt decided Silvia didn't know either but decided not to challenge her, considering the last time Kurt had challenged her he had ended up here.

"I am deeply apologetic Silvia,"

Kurt replied, not sounded a little bit sorry,

"Oh dear boy! Do call me _Aunt _Silvia,"

"Sorry... Aunt Silvia."

The words were painful, _Aunt _Silvia, hell it was painful to stand next to her, let alone admit they were related. How 'Aunt' Silvia ever got a job at the Gap with dress sense like that Kurt would never know, he eyed her red velvet skirt with a look of disgust on his face. How any body managed to sell clothes like that was also a mystery, let alone getting people to buy them.

Kurt was suddenly aware of a stench insulting his nostrils, ahh... low and behold 'Aunt' Silvia had forgotten to brush her teeth, that was the only obvious answer to the aroma trailing from her mouth, either that or some deranged person has created a new mouthwash, designed to torture subjects of it's clients bad breath, such as himself.

"You see Kurtie- pooh?"

Ahh.. yes, yet another reason to love Aunt Silvia even more so, she had a knack for creating extremely original nicknames for people, Kurtie- _pooh..._who ever deemed that acceptable? Whoever it was Kurt officially hated them, the only possible human being on this planet who would deem that any where near acceptable was of course his wonderful 'Aunt'. Simply put, Kurt hated Silvia.

The Aunt in question had just finished explaining to her 'eager' nephew why a certain button had to remain done up when it was folded and was now tottering off (to Kurts relief), _gone to yell at some innocent customers _Kurt assumed setting to work on switching sleeve angles and re- doing buttons.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!"

_Just as I thought, _Kurt sighed as he turned around to discover the object of his Aunt's torture methods today. Kurt knew Silvia's regime by heart now- pester her boss for more money, come and pester Kurt about some petty nonsense that made absolutely no sense and then torture customers for the rest of her shift. Kurt often wondered why people still came at all. Kurt also wondered why the manager kept his Aunt until he realised that the manager was a bigger slob that she was and was, (despite the fact she was married and fugly) in love with her.

Kurt followed his Aunt's gaze and immediately felt sorry for the subject of her yells, the poor boy was standing there mouth agape and looking around helplessly. This poor boy, Kurt also happened to notice was rather good looking... okay who was he kidding? This guy was supermegafoxyawesomehot! A true sex God! _Good taste too, _Kurt contemplated, noticing the boy's black skin tight jeans and blue t-shirt.

"DID YOU JUST PUT THAT SWEATER BACK WITH OUT DOING UP THE BUTTONS FIRST?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and watched in slight amusement as the boy looked at his Aunt as if she was a mental case- granted she was.

"Come on Auntie Silvia, lets leave this innocent shopper alone okay?"

he hoped he had calmed down his Aunt a little, he had used her acquired name after all,

"NO KURTIE-POOH! I WILL NOT LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

apparently not.

The boy met Kurt's eye and Kurt felt his heart flutter a little he shot the bewildered boy an apologetic look, the boy smirked a little back and raised his noticeably triangular eyebrows at his Aunts pet name for him. Kurt blushed,

"DID YOU SEE WHAT HE DID KURTI-"

Kurt cut his Aunt off not wanting any other astonished shoppers to hear his nickname and dragged her by a her arm further away from the attractive boy,

"Yes I did Silvia, don't worry I'll fix it,"

Kurt somehow managed to drag his Aunt to the managers office, who of course was not complaining and didn't look a bit concerned when Kurt announced she had been scaring the customers again. How any man, even a man like Garry could find that woman attractive was a mystery to Kurt and he planned it to remain that way.

Brushing himself off Kurt emerged from the office and exhaled deeply, looking around the shop to be sure all the customers had survived his Aunts daily rampage.

"Hi,"

Kurt turned to find himself face to face with the attractive young man who had been victim of his Aunts yells,

"Hi, look I'm really sorry about my Aunt she's a bit well..."

"Nutty?"

the boy assisted, the same smirk appearing on his amazing face.

"Just a tad,"

Kurt smiled back,

"I'm Blaine,"

Kurt shook Blaine's outstretched hand,

"Ku-"

"No I think I caught it... Kurtie-pooh wasn't it?"

Kurt blushed and Blaine giggled playfully,

"Oh shush... it's Kurt if you don't mind."

Kurt corrected regaining his usual sass.

Blaine smiled kindly and winked causing Kurt's heart to do acrobatics,

"Of course it is, well Kurt it's been awesome meeting you and I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of each other seeing as I happen to like the Gap,"

Kurt smirked thinking about seeing Blaine on a regular basis,

"I'm glad, if you'll excuse me I have to fix that jumper you _harassed _before my beautiful Aunt has a heart attack... not that that would be such a catastrophe,"

Blaine laughed,

"I'll see you around Kurt."

Kurt waved and watched as Blaine walked off towards the door, Kurt Hummel had a new crush.

-XoX-

Blaine pulled into Dalton's driveway smiling widely, he had finally spoken to the beautiful porcelain boy who worked folding sweaters at the Gap.

"Blaine, how did go?"

Blaine smirked at Wes and David,

"I spoke to him,"

Blaine watched in amusement as both boys cheered,

"Was he as marvellous as you'd hoped?"

"Even more marvellous that I could of ever hoped, his sense of humou-"

"Oh dear David, I'm beginning to think this was a terrible idea, Blaine's not gunna shut up about this guy now,"

"His names Kurt,"

Blaine stated in a dreamy voice, Wes and David smirked at each other,

"Did you tell him you like him?"

David asked curiously, Blaine and Wes looked at David both with a _are you kidding? _look on there faces,

"Seriously David! Haven't I taught you anything? You never tell someone you like them it makes you look like an idiot,"

David rolled his eyes as Blaine smirked at his best friends, they squabbled like an old married couple,

"Besides what was I supposed to say? Hey Kurt, I've never met you before now but I like you?"

Blaine contributed, curious of David's answer,

"That's what I'd do..."

Wes and Blaine exchanged knowing looks,

"You see, now is when I start questioning your girlfriends sanity."

Blaine chuckled as his two best friends bickered about their dating techniques, letting his mind wonder back to the stunning brunette at the Gap, _I'm gunna take him out for a coffee_ Blaine decided as he smiled to himself. Maybe he had a shot here.

-XoX-

**Well hey guys! XD**

**So what do you think of the 1st chapter? This chapter is planned to have 3 or 4 chapters and I already have whats going to happen all planned out and it's up to you whether I continue, want more? Please review!**

**Much Love,**

**THPG-13x**


	2. Coffee X

**OMG OMG OMG! Thank you so so much for all your reviews and story alerts etc. They made me squeal like a mad woman! I'm so glad you like this! It's fun to write and so without further a do! Chapter 2 :) XX**

**Much Love,**

**THPG-13x**

**-XoX-**

Kurt was loosing his mind, his aunt had just started her daily yell and he had ended up working on a Sunday. Yes, Kurt Hummel had been forced to work on 'a day of rest' and was not in the best of moods. That was until he saw the handsome young man from yesterday... Blaine.

Kurt pretended not to notice and continued to fold sweaters, he needed to know if Blaine was interested... or gay. Kurt of course had an excellent gay-dar but he could pass off Blaine being gay as wishful thinking. God... he was looking. Kurt smirked to himself, Blaine was coming over.

"Kurtie- pooh!"

Smiling in spite of himself Kurt looked up to meet Blaine's gorgeous brown eyes,

"Why hello Blaine,"

Blaine smiled,

"I suggest you stick to Kurt unless you want me to make up some equally embarrassing nickname for you... or I could just get my aunt to do it, she seemed awfully fond of you yesterday!"

Kurt finished and watched with success as Blaine smirked a little and gave in,

"Okay point taken... Kurt it is."

Kurt smiled now and put his hand on his hip a questioning look on his face,

"How may I be of assistance? I trust you've remembered to do up the buttons of jumpers as you look around and by the looks of you your taste is all right,"

Blaine smiled to himself,

"Just all right?"

Kurt raised an eye brow at his new... _friend?_

"Not bad, but as you can see I have excellent taste in clothes if you need any help,"

Kurt did a little twirl as if to show off his 'excellent taste' and Blaine couldn't help but take a little peek at his ass... just as he thought... amazing.

Blaine laughed uneasily hoping Kurt hadn't caught him staring,

"So I was wondering..."

Kurt's heart sped up a little, observing as Blaine got apparently a little shy,

"Whether you'd like to go for a coffee or something?"

Kurt smiled widely perhaps too widely to be normal, luckily Blaine hadn't noticed as he seemed pretty preoccupied with the floor... _Cute _Kurt contemplated.

"I'd love to,"

Blaine's head shot up,

"Really?"

Kurt giggled,

"Really... any thing to get away from Aunt cuckoo."

Blaine laughed, feeling a lot more confident now, Kurt wanted to go for a coffee with _him. _

"Speaking of your Aunt, how are you going to get away?"

Kurt stopped for a minute to think, _freakin' adorable _Blaine was captivated by the thoughtful look on Kurts face until he spoke up,

"Easy,"

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's confidence as he smiled back and walked off to the managers office pulling Blaine by the hand... yes the _hand. (_Blaine was in heaven)

Kurt knocked not letting go of Blaine's hand, Blaine certainly wasn't complaining, a grunt of

"Come in,"

issued from the office. Kurt looked back and grinned at Blaine before dropping his hand, Blaine tried not to whimper from the loss of contact.

Kurt entered the office, confident his plan would work,

"Hello sir,"

the manager sat up almost instantly,

"Kurt! What's up? Your Aunts okay right?"

Kurt tried not to roll his eyes but couldn't resist,

"Yes she's fine, but she wanted me to have the day off."

The manager nodded obediently, Kurt smiled _this is too easy,_

"Fine, that's fine! If that's what Silvey wanted."

Kurt managed not to puke at Garry's nickname for his _married _aunt and simply nodded before walking out.

-XoX-

Kurt sat opposite Blaine at Starbucks both were laughing,

"It wasn't even a little funny at the time Kurt I assure you."

Kurt couldn't hold in the giggles, Blaine was so amazing... he hadn't laughed like this for so long.

"I need to meet this Wes and David they sound like my type of guys,"

Blaine smirked but couldn't help but notice the jealousy he felt at Kurt's words... _my type of guys._

"You're gay right?"

Blaine choked on his coffee, Kurt blushed like mad. He couldn't believe he had just said that, he usually had good hold of his tongue, granted it was all that had been on his mind since he had met Blaine.. but seriously?

"I'm sorry I do-"

Kurt started to attempt to apologise when Blaine cut in,

"Yup I'm gay! 100% gay."

Blaine smiled as Kurt's heart did yet another back flip, Jesus if Blaine carried on like this his heart was going to be a pro-acrobat in no time. Blaine was gay, Blaine could be his! No.. Kurt was feeling confident today... Blaine _was going _to be his.

"Do I need to ask you?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow,

"I don't believe you do... unless you have failed to notice my unbelievably tight jeans,"

_Failed to notice? How could that be physically possible? Kurt's jeans had been the centre of his attention for quite a while now, _Kurt smirked, _apparently he had noticed._

"If you have failed to notice then curse you,"

Kurt continued, Blaine looked at him a questioning look in his eyes,

"I do not squeeze into these every day to not be noticed Blaine."

Blaine laughed,

"Believe me I've noticed,"

Kurt smirked blushing slightly,

"Believe me, I know."

Blaine blushed this time leaving Kurt satisfied. Blaine was adorable when blushing... okay maybe Blaine was just damn right adorable all the time?

"So Kurt, I want to get to know you."

Kurt smiled at Blaine, he was so damn perfect...

"I want to get to know you too..."

Blaine blushed and smiled at him widely.

-XoX-

Blaine drove Kurt home that day,

Kurt bobbed along in his seat singing along to Lady Gaga's 'Born this way', Blaine smiled as he looked discreetly over to Kurt, _he's so adorable._

Blaine and Kurt had discussed music and so both knew that the other was as interested as they were and that they were in glee club. Blaine harmonized with Kurt for a while as he oogled at Kurt's amazing counter tenor voice, they could do with a voice like that in the warblers.

When the song was over Kurt looked over at Blaine,

"You have a stunning voice Blaine Anderson."

Blaine blushed... a lot,

"Says you."

Kurt's turn to blush.

A new song started on the radio, Kurt smiled to himself at how appropriate the song was for how he felt for Blaine, the silence was cute if not a little awkward as both listened to the lyrics unaware they were both thinking the same thing.

_I don't know but  
>I think I maybe<br>Fallin' for you  
>Dropping so quickly<br>Maybe I should  
>Keep this to myself<br>Waiting 'til I  
>Know you better<br>I am trying  
>Not to tell you<br>But I want to  
>I'm scared of what you'll say<em>

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
>But I'm tired of<br>Holding this inside my head_  
><em>I've been spending all my time<br>Just thinking about ya  
>I don't know what to do<br>I think I'm fallin' for you  
>I've been waiting all my life<br>And now I found ya  
>I don't know what to do<br>I think I'm fallin' for you_

Kurt and Blaine hummed along for a bit after that but Kurt knew that this song summed up them right now perfectly... Blaine knew too.

Blaine was falling for Kurt so hard right now and he just might have the perfect idea of how to get Kurt and make him understand how special he is.

The Warblers would be performing at the Gap.


	3. The Warblers Gap Attack X

**WOW it's been a while! And so many reviews! I love you so much guyss XD**

**Really sorry I have not updated any of my stories, I've had exams all week and I've just finished today and so I'm free to update since I no longer have to revise! **

**New chapter here we go! XD**

**I'm so glad you all like this because it's fun to write! **

**Much Love,**

**THPG-13x**

**-XoX-**

"Blaine, are you sure about this?"

Blaine looked at Wes critically,

"Wes, you're the one that convinced me to do this in the first place!"

Wes raised his hands in a mock surrender position before turning around to address his fellow warblers, the Warblers Gap Attack was a-go.

-XoX-

Kurt sighed, his aunt was being her usual uptight, strange, deluded self although out of sight at the present time. _Probably off yelling at some customers, either that or doing up buttons, _Kurt contemplated before sighing again louder this time. Blaine hadn't texted him today and it was late in the afternoon and so it seemed unlikely Blaine would turn up any time soon... how very wrong he was.

_Vum vum vum vum,_

_Vum vum vum vum._

Kurt turned sharply observing the shop to track the trace of music... boys... in uniform. Dalton uniform... Blaine's uniform. Where was Blaine?

_Ooh..._

Found him!

Kurt gaped as Blaine walked confidently towards him... Kurt knew this song... When I get you alone?... Wait, Blaine wanted to get Kurt _alone? _Kurt's heart quickened, _come to think of it that's not actually a bad idea. _

_Baby girl, where you at?  
>Got no strings, got men attached<br>Can't stop that feelin' for long no  
>Mmmm...<em>

Kurt stared back into Blaine's smirking eyes, _nice romantic song choice Blaine..._Kurt of course wasn't one to complain in this situation. Kurts aunt hadn't appeared yet so they were okay... Kurt let him continue... purely for Blaine's enjoyment... of course!

_You makin' dogs wanna beg  
>Breaking them off your fancy legs<br>But they make you feel right at home, now_

Okay, well Kurt was enjoying this way too much for it to be purely for Blaine's enjoyment, he felt himself blush as Blaine looked him up walking towards him as Kurt walked backwards not breaking eye contact.

_Ooh..  
>See all these illusions just take us too long<br>Ooh..And I want it bad..  
>Because you walk pretty,<br>Because you talk pretty,  
>'Cause you make me sick<br>And I'm not leavin', till you're leavin'_

Kurt felt his knees buckle slightly as he responded to the gravely tone of Blaine's voice. There was no doubting he was really turned on...

_Ah...  
>Oh I swear there's something when she's pumpin',<br>Asking for a raise  
>Ooh...Well does she want me to carry her home now?<br>Ooh..So does she want me to buy her things?_

Blaine was dancing wildly around the shop, fulfilling his tendency to dance on furniture._  
><em> 

_On my house, on my job  
>On my loot, shoes, my shirt,<br>My crew, my mind, my father's last name?_

Kurt smiled madly at Blaine as he bobbed along with the music, Blaine had gotten a lot closer at this point and Kurt had to resist the urge to kiss him... that is what Blaine wanted right?

_When I get you alone,  
>When I get you you'll know baby...<br>When I get you alone,  
>When I get you alone now.<em>

Yep .. Blaine wanted to get Kurt alone. Right now Kurt couldn't really think of anything better to do than get Blaine alone and so _when he's finished, _Kurt decided, that's_ just what I'll do._

_Baby girl, you the shh..  
>That makes you my equivalent <em>

Kurt stared dreamily up at Blaine who was now standing upon another piece of furniture... they should probably 'get each other alone' when they were out of clear earshot of Aunt Silvia... she would not be best pleased.

_You can keep your toys in the drawer tonight  
><em>_Alright..._

_All my dawgs, talking fast  
>Ain't you got some photographs?<br>'Cause you shook that room like a star, now  
>Yes you did<br>Yes you did  
>All these intrusions just take us too long<br>And I want you so bad_

_'Cause you walk city  
>'Cause you talk city<br>'Cause you make me sick  
>And I'm not leaving<br>'Til you're leaving_

_So I pray there's something  
>She ain't bluffing, rubbing up on me<br>Well does she want me to make a vow? Check it  
>Well does she want me to make it now?<br>On my house, on my job  
>On my loot, shoes, my voice<br>My crew, my mind  
>My father's last name<em>

_When I get you alone  
>When I get you you'll know, babe<br>When I get you alone  
>When I get you alone<em>

Blaine had ended up at Kurt's feet on his knees having slid across the floor on them... Kurt smirked. Blaine felt his heart quicken... so Kurt had just smiled, he liked it then?

"Blaine lets go ou-"

"KURT!"

_Oh dear..._

-XoX-

Blaine had chosen to wait outside on a bench as Kurt was lectured by his aunt, he had felt slightly guilty about leaving Kurt to deal with it since he had actually caused the issue in the first place but Kurt had said it would be best to let him sort it out with his aunt... Blaine wasn't going to argue.

"Blaine.."

Blaine looked up sharply as he heard Kurt's voice, smiling back at the beaming Kurt.

"I just got fired,"

Kurt told him still grinning, Blaine was taken a back and confused... why was Kurt still smiling? This was terrible!

"Kurt.. I'm so sorry I-"

Kurt snorted,

"Are you joking Blaine! I've been looking for a way to get out of the job for ages! Now I get you and my weekend back,"

Blaine grinned any guilt quickly disappearing. Before Blaine knew what was happening Kurt had launched himself forward and his lips were on his, Blaine kissed back hungrily ignoring the fact they were in public and that Kurt's mental aunt could emerge any minute.

When they finally pulled back panting a little, Blaine spoke,

"What was that for?"

Kurt grinned widely before replying,

"_That _was for being totally awesome."

Blaine blushed a little before grinning madly, Kurt kissed him again,

"Now _that _was for getting me fired,"

Blaine's smile grew. Kurt leaned him once more to plant a kiss on his lips,

"And _that _one was for your thoroughly romantic song choice!"

Blaine laughed at this,

"Hey, you weren't complaining at the time."

Blaine was too right,

"No, I suppose I wasn't. Now come on, you need to get me alone!"

Kurt announced grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him down the street, Blaine followed along happily... _He was going to get Kurt alone._

**-XoX-**

**Well! So sorry it's been so long! **

**Please tell me what you think! **

**Much Love,**

**THPG-13x**


	4. Alone X

**XD Thank you for all your reviews last chapter! I've decided to update this story quickly because of them XD- I've also updated my other story... Finn's friend tonight! So I hope you can check that out! Much love for you all!**

**THPG-13x**

**-XoX-**

Kurt and Blaine walked into the Hudmel residence hand in hand similarly as they had been earlier,

"Kurt? You home already.. I thought your shift didn't finish till 5?"

Burt's voice came from the kitchen, Kurt pulled Blaine along with him towards the kitchen... Burt stopped drinking his coffee abruptly when he spotted Blaine and then how his hand was interlinked with his son's.

Burt raised an eyebrow and Blaine blushed a little feeling very uncomfortable... Kurt squeezed his hand reassuringly,

"This is my boyfriend Blaine."

Blaine's heart swelled as he heard Kurt address him like that... he had a boyfriend... _Kurt Hummel _was now his boyfriend.

-XoX-

The whole introducing Blaine to Burt thing had gone surprisingly well and they had got on very well after watching a football match together and establishing they supported the same team. Burt had still questioned Kurt's early arrival home and was not best pleased when Kurt had announced he had been fired... lets just say Burt and Blaine weren't so _tight_ when Kurt explained why.

Kurt had managed some how to get through it all without Burt getting too annoyed and was now leading Blaine up the stairs to his bedroom to Burt's call of,

"Stay safe!"

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine giggled a little... both were quite flushed at this statement and decided to ignore it.

Kurt shut his bedroom door behind them sighing and sitting on his bed,

"Sorry about that."

Blaine smiled,

"No problem, your dad is cool.."

Kurt's turn to grin,

"Yeh he is isn't he?"

-XoX-

Blaine and Kurt were now sat on Kurt's bed facing each other.

"So Kurt, you told your dad I was your... boyfriend earlier? I-"

Kurt blushed deeply,

"I'm sorry Blaine, my dad would have flipped out if he had known you were any one else who just went around kissing me and holding my hand..."

"Kurt I want to be your boyfriend, I was just wondering if you meant it... but apparently not.."

Kurt's face immediately brightened as Blaine looked down,

"Blaine don't be stupid! I want to be your boyfriend too but I thought you were saying you didn't!"

Blaine looked up,

"Now who's being stupid?"

Kurt giggled,

"Shut up you,"

"Make me."

Blaine countered flirtatiously... needless to say Kurt fulfilled his wishes and his lips were soon on Blaine's.

Things escalated pretty quickly from there and soon Kurt was being straddled by a very eager Blaine, Kurt of course was doing no complaining...only moaning as Blaine proceeded to produce a hickey on his neck. Kurt rolled Blaine over so he was now on top and his lips met with Blaine's again, both moaned into each others mouths. _Yep Blaine getting Kurt alone certainly wasn't a bad idea... at all._

-XoX-

" I suppose I should take you on an official date then Kurt..."

Blaine announced, smiling widely as Kurt grinned at this statement,

"I suppose you should Blaine."

"Breadstix?"

**-XoX-**

**Sorry for a mega short chapter guys! Will hopefully be more next chapter if I can think of somewhere else to go with this, any idea's let me know! XD**

**Much Love,**

**THPG-13x**


	5. Stalkers X

**Right, it's been an age and I'm truly sorry I've been busy. But readers I have some good and some bad news- Bad news first.. I cut my leg open the other day and had 15 stitches -ow- Good news- I can barely walk without it hurting and so I'm going to be a lot more writing and a lot less being busy XD**

**so be expecting more updates! **

**And Omg! All you Klainers (hopefully all of you if you're reading this..) have you seen the Klaine skit in DUBLIN :O They kissed! Darren kissed Chris live on stage yesterday! -major spasm-**

**Another major spasm moment- Darren Criss promoted to series regular on Glee! :O I should think we can expect more Klaine then! XD**

**Can't wait!**

**Any ways! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :) You have MusicalEscape to thank for this chapter as she/he? suggested what follows XD**

**Thanks for reading, Hope it's all right!**

**Here comes a long chapter seeing as I've kept you waiting! **

**Much love,**

**THPG-13x**

**-XoX-**

Kurt noticed something was a little peculiar when the breadstix had failed to arrive on their table with their food and when they asked exactly why they were told they had already had them... which they hadn't... _hmm.. strange._

"So your Aunt's a charming lady,"

Blaine commented breaking the comfortable silence,

"Oh please can we not talk about my Aunt, it's hard enough to admit we're related let a lone her being one of the main conversation topics,"

Kurt replied sassily. Blaine chuckled,

"Baby seriously you're nothing alike,"

that cheered Kurt up a little,

"I should hope not Blaine, now... lets talk about your hair shall we?"

Blaine cocked a particularly adorable triangular shaped eyebrow,

"My hair?"

"I think curly hair's adorable Blaine,"

Blaine nodded trying to work out Kurt's objective,

"Yes..."

Kurt shifted in his chair,

"Well no more gel from now on 'kay?"

Blaine snorted,

"Sorry Kurt but you haven't seen my hair un-geled, not a good look for me.."

Kurt sighed as Blaine continued,

"Sorry, I need my gel to live,"

he concluded, Kurt rolled his eyes.

Inhaling preparing himself for Blaine's reaction he replied,

"Looks like you're going to die then..."

Blaine's eyes grew a questioning look,

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I may have disposed of all the gel you posses,"

Blaine's jaw dropped, Kurt Hummel was mean.. _that was a good £25 down the drain_...

"And don't even think about buying some more because you know I will find it."

_Day'mm..._

-XoX-

"This is ridiculous! How could we have eaten them when we haven't even been served them!"

Kurt and Blaine had just been told they had apparently eaten both of their deserts despite the fact that neither had been placed on the table.

"Well I'm sorry but I've heard this '_I've haven't had it' _story from far too many kids like you. No more puddings and thats final,"

the usually charming lady with grey stalked off in a huff leaving Blaine and Kurt in shock at their table.

"Okay, what did you do Blaine.. that lady usually loves me!"

Blaine raised his hands in a 'mock surrender' position,

"Well maybe she's just had a bad night, this is really odd though I've never had these sorts of problems at Breadstix before.. it's weird."

Kurt nodded in agreement, looking around, Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes seemed to focus and narrowed. Blaine followed his eye line and there was Finn, Blaine had never met Finn but Kurt had showed him pictures around the house and this boy was definitely him.

Kurt beckoned him over with a finger, Blaine watched as Finn gulped and slunk over and he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him... Kurt could be really scary when he wanted to be.

"Can you explain to me number 1 why you're here and number 2 why you have chocolate soufflé all over your face?"

Blaine laughed a little but immediately stopped upon receiving a harsh look from Kurt and looked at his plate feeling very sorry for Finn.

"I- umm..." Finn started but Kurt immediately cut him off,

"You snuck on here to spy on me and Blaine and then ate our pudding?"

Finn nodded sorrowfully, suddenly Blaine wasn't feeling quite so sorry for him.. he was really looking forward to that pudding.

"And no doubt you ate our breadstix too?"

Finn shook his head ferociously looking up,

"No actually that wasn't me..."

Kurt snorted,

"Of course it wasn't."

"Really it wasn't! It was some one else in New Directions..."

Kurt raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow,

"New Directions... wait they're all here?"

Kurt's voice was getting gradually louder with anger.. and he seemed to reach boiling point as Finn nodded and he stalked off to the bathroom, leaving Blaine and Finn at the table.

Finn sighed,

"Sorry about the pudding..."

Finn apologised still looking at the floor,

"It's all right..."

Blaine smiled a little before excusing himself to go and find Kurt.

-XoX-

Blaine walked into the loo's to find Kurt leaning over a sink washing his face with cold water, Kurt looked at him for second before returning to the mirror,

"It's rather depressing having stalkers..."

Kurt told him, Blaine laughed replying with,

"Especially ones that eat your food."

Blaine looked around the room and finding no-one he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist,

"We're in the toilets Blaine,"

Kurt sniggered a little as Blaine nuzzled into his neck and made cute 'mmm' noises sending shivers down Kurt's back, Kurt fidgeted turning around to face his boyfriend.

"Can't you contain yourself?"

Kurt teased smirking,

"Not really..."

Blaine grinned back before leaning in to capture Kurt's lips, Kurt kissed back enthusiastically backing Blaine up against the counter.

…...

"Guys... really? A toilet?"

Kurt and Blaine jumped apart to find Finn, Mike, Sam, Puck and Artie all staring at them with accusing looks in their eyes although Sam, Puck and Artie did look a little amused... Finn not so much.

"Glad to see you're finally getting some,"

Puck exclaimed making Kurt blush, Blaine pulled Kurt into his side protectively, an arm wrapped around his waist, having not deciphered the nature of Puck yet.

"What ever Puck,"

Kurt countered,

"Just glad to see my boys happy is all,"

Puck replied shrugging the teasing tone still present in his voice,

"My boy actually..."

Blaine replied making Kurt grin a little as Puck raised in his hands in 'mock surrender',

"Some ones protective..."

Blaine blushed,

"I think it's adorable,"

Kurt stated. Finn left at that point obviously not able to take it any more, Blaine smiled the blush spreading a little more on his cheeks,

"And I think you're adorable,"

He replied.

-XoX-

"Well I prefer Klaine to be honest... I mean Blurt is just a little too similar to Kurt's dads name and thats just a little creepy,"

The other girls around the table nodded in agreement, Finn emerged from the toilets and was beckoned over.

"Finn,"

Rachel smiled widely standing up and planting a kiss on Finn's cheek, cheering him up a little.

"Hey Rach..."

Finn replied smiling a little back and nodding at the rest of the New Directions girls as he sat down next to Rachel putting an arm around her resting on the back of the seats. Mercedes spoke up,

"Finn you're not lookin' so good... everythin' all right?"

Finn shrugged,

"Well as good as things good be when you walk in on your brother making out with his boyfriend in the loo's.

The girls seemed way to excited at this in Finn opinion,

"Aww..."

they all cooed, Finn scrunched up his nose... what he had just seen was definitely not aww.

"Are they still there?"

Tina asked excitedly, beginning to stand up along with a few of the others,

"No..."

Finn replied, disgust evident in his voice,

"Well actually yes they're still there..."

A few more girls stood up,

"But not continuing past activities..."

Finn replied adding _'I hope' _under his breath.

"Besides even if they were... which they're not... you couldn't go into the boys bathroom anyway,"

the girls sighed sitting down obviously a little disappointed. Finn braced himself as Santana opened her mouth to contribute,

"I've been in the boys bathroom way more times than I care to recall,"

"I'm sure you have Santana," Finn replied.

"It's true... even in kindergarten I was in an out of there like a yo-yo,"

Most of the girls shook their heads to rid them of any unpleasant thoughts as Brittany remained with a very confused look on her face,

"Whats a yo-yo?"

_Oh dear..._

It was at the time that the rest of the boys followed by a ruffled Kurt and Blaine emerged from the toilets,

"Here come the love birds.."

Quinn stated adoration in her eyes,

"Can we just not talk about my little brother like that it's disturbing.."

Finn muttered looking at the table,

"Did we decide on Klaine or Blurt?"

Finn sighed.

Kurt walked sassily with Blaine,

"What may I ask are you all doing here?"

The girls all looked up at Kurt and his boyfriend cooing a little at their interlinked hands,

"Well I had to come up and check Blaine was treating you right Kurt.."

Mercedes stated narrowing her eyes a little at Blaine, Blaine gulped.

"Blaine has been nothing perfect thank you,"

Kurt answered making Blaine grin, Finn 'face-tabled',

"Oh and which one of you ate our breadstix?"

Brittany immediately perked up,

"That was me!"

she exclaimed as if it was something to be proud of, Kurt rolled his eyes,

"Thanks Boo..."

"That's okay! Is this your dolphin?"

Brittany asked motioning to Blaine, Blaine raised a triangular eyebrow,

"Yes Brittany this is my dolphin,"

Blaine's other eyebrow joined it's partner as Kurt answered. The girls all giggled a little at Blaine's reaction and motioned for Kurt and Blaine to sit down, which they did and Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear,

"Dolphin?"

Kurt giggled a little then too, trying to ignore Blaine's breath on his ear, whispering back,

"I'll explain later,"

Blaine nodded and wrapped an arm around Kurt mirroring Finn and Rachel's position. The girls cooed again, Finn knocked his head on the table again as Rachel rubbed his back soothingly,

"Kurt..."

Santana started, Kurt looked up at her,

"Is that a hickey on your neck?"

Many things happened at the moment- Kurt and Blaine proceeded to blush as Kurt tried to cover up the mark and Blaine looked down at the table flushed although a little amused, the girls all moved in closer to get a better look and Finn's head yet again collided with the unfortunate table.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was,"

Sam exclaimed,

"Considering what we walked in on in the toilets,"

Kurt glared at him,

"Thanks Sam."

-XoX-

"I think it's about time we went home,"

Kurt exclaimed, dragging Blaine up with him, Finn didn't have to be told twice and stood up extremely quickly,

"Yep lets go."

Blaine paid despite Kurt's arguments and they all gathered outside Breadstix,

"Well it was nice to see you all again, despite the fact this was supposed to be mine and Blaine's first date..."

Kurt stated, hugging the girls in turn and giving Mercedes a particularly tight squeeze,

"Woah... this was your first date and you already had your tongues down each others throats?"

Mike said disbelievingly, Kurt and Blaine blushed and Finn looked away,

"How do you do it man? I had to wait until our 3rd date before Tina let me get there!"

Tina slapped Mike on the but at that point and told him to 'shush' before hugging the blushing Kurt again,

"Thanks Mike..."

Finn mumbled glaring at his mate, shaking his head ferociously obviously trying to rid his head of any 'unpleasant images.'

"Do you think Kurt's a good kisser?"

Brittany asked a bemused Blaine, before Blaine had a chance to answer Brittany spoke again,

"I do.. we made out on his couch until his dad came and then-"

Kurt cut in then his face gradually growing redder,

"Boo... thats enough okay?"

Brittany nodded and shut up immediately. Blaine looked at Kurt terribly confused at this point.. Dolphin? Made out with _his _Kurt?... Boo?

Kurt shook his head,

"I'll explain later baby,"

the girls 'aww'ed' at the pet name... Blaine and Kurt blushed again.

Finn had enough now,

"I think we should go now... Kurt are you coming back with me or are you going with..,"

clearing his throat Finn finished the sentance,

"Blaine."

Kurt rolled his eyes,

"Obviously I'm going with my boyfriend, I'll see you later... and the rest of you,"

Kurt hugged a few of them again,

"I love you guys."

Many of the girls chanted 'I love you back' as the guys gave a friendly wave, Brittany spoke up again,

"I love you more Dolphin!"

Kurt laughed as he watched the New Directions walk off,

"Okay now we're both dolphins? I don't think I've ever been more confused..."

Blaine said, Kurt laughed and wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist... this could take some explaining.

-XoX-

**XD**

**Thank you again to MusicalEscape for the idea of a New Directions stalking session let me know how I did?**

**Anyway hope that was all right guys!**

**So sorry it took so long to update!**

**I hope the wait was worth it though!**

**Much Love,**

**Tina xx **

**THPG-13x**

**Review? :)**

**Follow me on Twitter?: TJgleekX**


End file.
